The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
An MRAM device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure in which a tunnel barrier layer is interposed between magnetic layers, and data may be stored in the MRAM device by using the resistance difference of the MTJ structure according to the spins of the magnetic layers. The tunnel barrier layer having a uniform resistance may be beneficial.